Heart
by sparkyus
Summary: Kadangkala pengorbanan memang harus dilakukan jika kau ingin melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia -Cho Kyuhyun


Title : Heart

Author : fishgurl

Genre : AU! Romance, Complicated, Angst, Comfort, Death Chara

Rating : T For Teen

Cast :

~ Super Junior Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

~ Park Raesha (Original Cast)

~ Super Junior Donghae as Lee Donghae

~ Nam Minsu (Original Cast)

Disclaimer : All casts is belongs to God and themselves, but this story and plot are MINE ever. Do not copy-edit juseyo ~ thankseu c:

Inspirated by : Sunshine Becomes You – Ilana Tan

Warning: Typos, Tijel alias Tidak jelas, Don't like Don't read!

Summary : "Kukira, pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa 'cinta bisa membuatmu mengorbankan segalanya' itu benar adanya." —Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Semburat oranye kemerahan tampak memenuhi bentangan langit yang menaungi kota Seoul. Seorang yeoja berjalan di bawahnya, dengan menggendong tas dan menenteng sebuah tas ransel berwarna hitam. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, dengan sepasang bibir yang merengut. Sesekali sepasang bola mata almond nya melirik sinis namja di sebelahnya.

Namja itu melenggang dengan santai. Sesekali evil smirk nya yang khas terbentuk ketika menangkap lirikan dari yeoja yang berjalan di sampingnya tersebut. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana sekolahnya. Rambutnya yang cokelat gelap itu sedikit tertiup angin musim semi.

"Kenapa kita tidak naik taxi saja? Minimal naik bis kota deh, daripada jalan kaki seperti ini. Uang saku ku masih sisa banyak, kok." Sungut yeoja itu dengan langkah kaki yang mulai terseok akibat beratnya kedua tas yang ia bawa.

Namja itu mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Untuk apa?" evil smirk itu muncul lagi di wajah tampannya. "Mending kau tabung saja sisa uang sakumu itu, dan kita jalan kaki. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Ya! Jinjja Cho Kyuhyun!" sentak yeoja itu. Ia sontak menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tidak keberatan, tetapi aku yang keberatan! Aku capek sekali, kau tahu?!" dibantingnya tas ransel Kyuhyun ke tanah dengan kesal. "Bawa saja sendiri tas jelekmu itu!"

Cho Kyuhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia maju selangkah, mendekati yeoja itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Park Raesha.." tangan kanannya meraih beberapa helai rambut panjang Raesha yang sedikit berterbangan. "Kau tidak ingat janjimu tadi siang, hm?" namja itu mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah Raesha.

Refleks Park Raesha mundur dua langkah. Sepasang almond nya balas menatap sepasang hitam arang di hadapannya dengan ngeri. "A-arasseo. A-aku ingat. Aku ingat dengan jelas. Jadi, jebal, jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku! Itu mengerikan!" desisnya pelan.

Kyuhyun tertawa puas. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Raesha sambil melenggang pergi. "Nah, kalau begitu, kau ikuti saja perintahku dan jangan membantah. Arra?"

Raesha menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Dengan kasar, ia kembali mengambil tas ransel namja itu dan setengah menyeretnya. Yeoja itu sudah malas menggendong tas Kyuhyun yang beratnya setengah mati tersebut. Ia melenggang dengan cuek, melewati sang pemilik tas yang sedang melotot begitu saja.

"Yak, Park Raesha!"

"Cih! Apa lagi sih?" Raesha menoleh dengan sewot. Ditantangnya iris hitam yang menatapnya dengan tajam itu dengan terus terang. Yeoja itu berani melakukannya karena kesabarannya sudah terlanjur habis.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memunculkan evil smirk nya. Evil smirk yang sangat dibenci oleh Raesha. "Kau menentangku lagi, Nona Park? Kau tahu apa akibatnya bukan? Hm?"

Yeoja bermarga Park itu menunduk. Ia menggendong kembali tas hitam milik Kyuhyun sambil menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. Karena hanya dengan cara itulah dirinya tidak akan diancam oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

"CHO KYUHYUN PABOOO!"

Sebuah bantal terbanting dengan keras di atas kasur berukurang king size. Pemiliknya langsung menindih kasur tersebut tanpa ampun. Wajahnya memerah akibat emosi yang sedari tadi di tahannya. Kedua almond nya yang menatap langit-langit kamar itu menyala marah.

Seketika ingatannya berputar pada saat dimana ia nekat mengadakan taruhan itu. Taruhan yang membuatnya mendadak menjadi berada dibawah perintah Cho Kyuhyun.

Taruhan itu berawal dari kekesalan Raesha terhadap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sengak. Sempat berhembus kabar bahwa Kyuhyun pandai dalam bidang matematika. Dan Raesha yang juga merupakan master matematika menantang namja itu untuk adu kepintaran dan kecepatan dalam mengerjakan soal matematika.

Hasilnya? Raesha kalah total. Kyuhyun mampu memecahkan dua puluh soal dalam waktu kurang lebih 13 menit. Sedangkan Raesha baru mencapai soal nomor sepuluh pada saat itu. Raesha sangat ingat seringaian evil yang ditujukan olehnya pada saat ia kalah. Yeoja itu ingin melupakannya, namun memori otaknya seakan mematri kuat seringaian milik Kyuhyun disana.

"Hukuman dariku adalah.. kau harus menjadi maid ku selama dua minggu!"

Suara Kyuhyun seakan terdengar kembali di telinganya sekarang. Raesha ternganga. Menjadi maid? Dua minggu? Bersama Kyuhyun? Oh, Tuhan! Kalau bisa ia mati saat itu juga! Batinnya. Akhirnya, ia menyetujui hukuman tersebut dengan lantang. Antara menahan gengsi dan malu karena disaksikan oleh banyak siswa Seongguk High School.

"Sialan," desis Raesha. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang mendadak kembali emosi. Entah kenapa, setiap mengingat wajah namja itu hatinya kembali panas tak terkendali.

"Selamat menikmati hari-hari menjadi maid dari Cho Kyuhyun, Park Raesha." Gumamnya dengan kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kesal mengapa ia bisa bertindak sangat bodoh dengan menantang Kyuhyun saat itu.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Seulas senyum getir terlukis di wajah tampannya. Tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel itu sedikit gemetar, namun tak kentara. Suasana apartement itu begitu hening, karena tidak sekalipun Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara.

Buliran air mata mendadak jatuh dari salah satu mata namja itu. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, membuat makin banyak air mata yang jatuh. Dan Kyuhyun sadar, pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun dengan susah payah telah hancur hanya dalam waktu sekian detik.

"Sepertinya.. kau melupakanku.." ujarnya pada layar ponsel dengan suara bergetar. "Ah ~ tentu saja. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang cukup singkat,"

Namja itu memejamkan matanya. Lama. Ia mencoba mengingat dan membandingkan segalanya. Mata yang menatapnya lembut, rambut panjang yang dulu selalu diusapnya, dan sepasang bibir yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya dengan mata yang menatapnya nyalang, rambut panjang yang tidak berani di usapnya dan sepasang bibir yang selalu merengut marah.

Berbeda.

Jauh berbeda dengan yeoja yang dikenalnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tapi percayakah kau bahwa dua gadis itu adalah satu orang yang sama?

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum getir. Diusapnya bekas-bekas air mata yang ada di pipi dan bangkit berdiri. Ia merasa heran, mengapa waktu sekian lama itu tidak berhasil menghapus rasa cintanya.

.

.

**_Dua hari kemudian.._**

"Kau terlambat 10 menit, Nona Park."

Raesha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan sengit. "Yaahh ~ akuh.. mintah.. maafh.. sedikith.. terlambath.." cetusnya dengan nafas yang belum normal.

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat mendengar suara Raesha. "Belikan aku jajangmyeon. Ppaliwa~! Aku lapar!" sahut namja itu sambil memainkan PSP di tangannya. Wajahnya dingin dan datar, membuat Raesha semakin ingin mencincangnya habis-habisan.

"Michyeoseo! Kau sudah gila?" sembur Raesha langsung. "Aku baru saja berlari sejauh beberapa kilometer dan sekarang pun kau menyuruhku untuk membeli jajangmyeon? Tanpa kendaraan? Sinting!" desis yeoja itu. Emosi membuat nafasnya sudah kembali normal.

Namja itu mem-pause permainan yang sedang ia mainkan dan mendongakkan kepala, menatap Raesha. Bola mata hitam arangnya menusuk tajam kedalam almond yeoja tersebut. Wajahnya dingin dan datar, pertanda bahwa ia tidak ingin dibantah. Benar-benar seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aisshh ~ ne ne arasseoyo!" Raesha langsung memalingkan wajah dan berjalan menuju kantin dengan kesal. Entah kenapa jantungnya mendadak berdebar dengan keras saat mata Kyuhyun bertabrakan dengan matanya. Yeoja itu meletakkan tangannya di dada sebelah kiri, lalu mendesah. Sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

Sepasang hitam arang itu menatap kepergian Raesha dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Seulas senyum samar tercetak di wajahnya. Ia memalingkan wajah, dan meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dada sebelah kiri, tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Namja tampan itu bisa merasakan dengan jelas, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Lalu menurunkan tangannya dan kembali bermain PSP.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di koridor utama Seongguk High School. Seketika Raesha merinding saat mendengar gema langkah kakinya sendiri. Sambil membetulkan tas di punggung, ia mempercepat langkahnya menjadi berlari menuju pagar utama sekolah.

Namun saat ia masih berada di tengah lapangan, seketika hujan turun cukup deras. Raesha membelalak tanpa sempat berlari untuk berteduh. Akibatnya, seluruh tubuh yeoja itu basah kuyup dalam sekejap. Dengan lesu, ia berjalan kembali menuju koridor utama dan menatap tetesan air hujan dihadapannya sambil melamun.

Ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun. Kalau saja namja itu tidak menyuruhnya mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan, pasti saat ini ia sudah berada di dalam kamar ditemani dengan penghangat ruangan. Tapi anehnya, ia tidak merasa kesal seperti biasa. Ia merasa…

Mungkinkah sebuah rasa cinta bisa tumbuh dalam waktu satu minggu?

Raesha menggenggam tasnya dengan erat, berusaha menahan rasa dingin yang mulai menusuk-nusuk tulangnya dengan kejam. Sepasang bibirnya mulai membiru dan sedikit bergetar. Apalagi ia tidak membawa jaket hari ini. Jadilah, ia harus bisa bertahan dengan rasa dingin tersebut selama beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Sialan! Seharusnya aku membawa jaket hari ini," bisiknya dengan suara bergetar.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa punggungnya menghangat. Sepasang almond itu membelalak dan Raesha memutar kepalanya ke samping. Makin kagetlah ia saat mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di sebelahnya hanya dengan menggunakan kaos tipis berwarna putih yang juga basah kuyup.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Raesha dengan serak.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Raesha dengan raut wajah datar. "Pakai saja jaketku. Aku tahu kau kedinginan."

Raesha meraba jaket hitam Kyuhyun yang bertengger manis di badannya. Perlahan seluruh tubuhnya menghangat. Ia balas menatap namja yang berdiri di sampingnya itu dan tersenyum. "Gomapta, Kyuhyun~ah. Aku memang kedinginan tadi,"

Dan Kyuhyun terpana. Senyum itu.. sepasang almond yang berbinar itu.. dengan cepat namun pasti namja tersebut merekam semuanya dan menyimpannya di memori otaknya yang paling dalam. Supaya ia tidak pernah melupakannya barang sedetikpun.

"Y-yah, kau bisa memakainya kalau kau mau." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Jangan sampai Raesha melihat bahwa ia sempat terpana dengan senyum manis yeoja tesebut.

"Aku memang membutuhkannya." Raesha mengeratkan jaket Kyuhyun ke badannya. "Tapi, Kyu. Apa kau tidak kedinginan dengan kaos setipis itu?"

Kyuhyun melirik yeoja di sampingnya sekilas. "Sudah, tidak usah pedulikan aku. Diam dan tunggu hujan ini reda. Dengan begitu kita bisa pulang."

Raesha mengangkat salah satu alisnya, merasa janggal. "Kita?"

"Ehm.. maksudku, kau akan kuantar pulang. Hitung-hitung sebagai pertanggung jawaban karena memaksamu mengembalikan buku pinjamanku di perpustakaan hari ini." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat. Ia mengutuki dirinya yang sangat bodoh tadi. Kenapa kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja?

Suara tetesan air hujan kembali terdengar. Hening menyelimuti dua anak manusia tersebut. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Raesha sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kyuhyun dengan ponsel di tangannya dan Raesha yang menatap hujan dengan pandangan kosong.

DUAR !

"Ige mwoya?!" jerit Raesha yang kaget akibat bunyi petir. Refleks ia langsung menyambar lengan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar. Bahunya naik turun dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa terpaku. Ia merasakan tangan yang menggenggam lengannya dengan erat itu dingin dan gemetar. Namja itu menoleh dan meraih wajah Raesha. Dan ia makin terkejut saat wajah yeoja itu mendadak pucat pasi. Napasnya yang tidak beraturan membuat Kyuhyun semakin panik.

"Ya! Park Raesha, gwaenchana? Gwaenchana?"

Raesha mengerjap. Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, ia menggeleng cepat. Namun sepasang matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu. "Nan gwaenchanayo.."

Namja itu memerhatikan Raesha yang kini kembali menatap hujan. Pundak yeoja itu masih naik turun walau tidak secepat tadi. Wajahnya perlahan mulai kembali merona seperti biasanya. Tapi tangan gadis itu masih menggenggam erat lengannya, dan Kyuhyun berharap seperti ini selamanya.

"Aku ingin pulang," ujar Raesha dengan suaranya yang serak. Ia melepas tangannya dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah tanpa menoleh sekalipun pada Kyuhyun.

"Hujan masih belum berhenti, Nona Park! Sebaiknya kau kembali." Tegur Kyuhyun.

"Andwae.. aku ingin pulang sekarang.."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Dengan cepat ia segera menyusul Raesha dan menuntun yeoja itu menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Ada yang mengganjal pikirannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Kenapa reaksi Raesha sedikit terasa tidak wajar baginya?

.

.

Seongguk Promnite adalah acara tahunan yang biasa diadakan oleh Seongguk High School khusus untuk kelas XI dan XII. Itu adalah pesta dansa yang mewajibkan seluruh siswa maupun siswi memakain topeng. Mereka tidak boleh datang bersama pasangan, melainkan harus sendirian.

Acara utama, yaitu pesta dansa akan diadakan pada akhir acara. Disinilah letak keseruan dari Seongguk Promnite. Mereka akan berdansa tanpa boleh membuka topeng masing-masing. Setelah dansa selesai barulah diperbolehkan untuk membuka topeng. Jika yang kau ajak berdansa adalah pasanganmu yang sesungguhnya, maka kalian adalah pasangan yang telah ditentukan oleh takdir.

Semua murid membicarakan hal tersebut. Banyak yeoja yang sibuk membicarakan baju apa yang akan mereka pakai, make up-nya, dan lain-lain. Tapi Raesha berbeda. Ia malah terlihat santai, berjalan di samping Kyuhyun tanpa mengubah penampilannya samasekali.

Oh, mereka tidak kencan di dalam area sekolah. Raesha hanya menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai 'maid dua minggu' Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu melakukan dengan senang hati, karena tidak lama lagi hukumannya akan selesai.

Kyuhyun melirik yeoja disampingnya itu, lalu berdeham pelan. "Ya, Nona Park! Kau terlihat santai-santai saja. Padahal Seongguk Promnite akan diadakan dua hari lagi. Apa kau tidak membicarakan pakaian atau make up yang akan kau pakai nantinya?"

Raesha terdiam sejenak. Raut wajahnya berubah muram dalam waktu sepersekian detik. "Aniya. Untuk apa? Sepertinya aku tidak ikut acara itu. Aku bukan tipe yeoja yang menyukai pesta dansa, walau sebenarnya aku bisa berdansa." Yeoja itu nyengir pabo.

"Ck! Dasar kau ini," Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Raesha juga menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut menatap namja tersebut. "Ya, Raesha~sshi. Apakah kau akan datang ke pesta dansa itu?"

Yeoja itu tampak terkejut. Ia menunduk sebentar, berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kecewa. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Seulas senyum permintaan maaf tercetak di wajahnya. "Aku ada urusan dengan Uis—maksudku, aku ada urusan dengan keluargaku."

_Nyaris saja._

"Apakah urusan itu sangat penting?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku juga tidak akan datang kalau begitu."

"Apa?"

Raesha menatap namja dihadapannya dengan salah satu alis terangkat tinggi. Sedangkan yang di tatap memalingkan wajahnya. Yeoja itu terdiam. Ia sibuk menimang-nimang, apakah sebaiknya ikut pesta dansa atau tidak. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin pergi kesana. Tapi.. apakah Uisa akan mengijinkan?

"Akan kupikirkan nanti,"

"Mwo?"

"Akan kupikirkan apakah aku akan pergi kesana atau tidak, Cho Kyuhyun pabo!"

Mati-matian Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak melonjak kegirangan. Setidaknya tidak di hadapan Raesha. Namja itu berdeham untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati ia berdo'a kepada Tuhan supaya urusan yeoja itu bisa dibatalkan.

.

.

"Yeobseyo?"

"…"

"Uisa-nim, jeongmal mianhamnida. Bisakah aku pergi menemui anda besok pagi? Dua hari lagi akan ada acara sekolah yang mewajibkan seluruh siswanya untuk hadir. Kebetulan besok saya libur."

"…"

"Ne, arraseoyo, Uisa-nim. Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhamnida."

"…."

"Ne ~ khamsahamnida."

Klik.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Yeoja itu membanting ponselnya begitu saja diatas kasur. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang menghadap sungai han. Begitu indah, pantulan sinar berwarna kemerahan itu menimpa kilaunya air yang tenang.

Ingatannya berputar ke seminggu yang lalu. Saat dimana ia berada di naungan senja yang sama dan sedang berjalan dengan namja yang ia sukai. Ah, ralat. Namja yang ia cintai.

Raesha tersenyum lemah. Ia sering mengejek yeoja yang tersakiti karena Kyuhyun. Mau-maunya mereka menembak namja yang dikenal dingin itu, padahal sudah tau bahwa akhirnya akan ditolak juga. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa ia juga akan masuk kedalam pesona Cho Kyuhyun yang memabukkan?

Yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu senyum itu hilang seketika.

Tidak, ini salah.

Ia tidak boleh mencintai Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, kristal bening meluncur dari sepasang almond-nya. Raesha menangis tanpa suara. Ia tersadar bahwa sebenarnya tidak boleh sekalipun menyukai apalagi mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?

.

.

Suasana rumah sakit terlihat sepi. Koridor yang panjang dan hening tersebut membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri. Sejujurnya ia paling malas jika harus pergi ke tempat yang paling tidak disukainya tersebut. Namun mau bagaimana lagi jika sepupunya terbaring lemah tak berdaya disini. Apa sebegitu kejamkah ia tidak akan menjenguk?

Dengan cepat, ia membuka sebuah pintu bernomor 302 yang ada di sampingnya. Dan senyum lebar sepupunya menyambut namja tersebut.

"Yo, Kyuhyun~ah! Akhirnya kau menjengukku juga," serunya sambil mengangkat tangannya yang tidak diinfus, yang langsung disambut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku terpaksa Hyung, kau tau?" Kyuhyun nyengir sambil duduk di kursi yang ada. Ia memerhatikan sekelilingnya dengan penasaran.

"Ya! Dasar kau ini,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia meletakkan buah-buahan yang dibawanya di atas sebuah meja kecil disebelahnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Donghae Hyung? Kapan diperbolehkan pulang oleh Uisa?"

Lee Donghae balas tersenyum. "Sudah membaik. Luka di lambungku perlahan mulai pulih. Ah ~ nan mollayo. Aku juga sudah bosan berada di sini. Ingin rasanya cepat pulang dan kembali bertanding game denganmu, Kyuhyun~ah!"

"Dan Hyung akan kalah telak lagi," lanjut namja itu sambil mengukir evil smirk di wajahnya.

Donghae tergelak. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengacak rambut cokelat tebal Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Kyuhyun adalah sepupu tersayangnya dan yang paling akrab dengannya. Tidak heran ia begitu senang saat namja itu menjenguknya.

"Permisi, Donghae~ya?"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menoleh. Dan mereka pun mendapati seorang yeoja sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum lembut. Rupanya dia adalah Nam Minsu, yeojachingu dari Donghae.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi disini," Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerti. Ia menepuk tangan hyung sepupunya yang tidak tertancap infus. "Aku pulang dulu, hyung. Ada Minsu Noona yang akan menemanimu. Cepatlah sembuh dan bertanding game lagi denganku!"

"Dasar cerewet! Sudah sana, pergi! Kau hanya akan menggangguku!" gurau Donghae. Kyuhyun pun keluar dari ruang tempat dirawatnya Donghae setelah sebelumnya berpesan pada Minsu untuk menemani hyungnya.

.

.

**_Di waktu yang bersamaan,_**

"Bagaimana, Uisa?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu menaikkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Sepasang matanya yang bagai elang itu menatap yeoja di hadapannya dengan sedikit sayu. Melihat yeoja itu tersenyum mengerti, membuatnya teringat akan anak perempuannya yang berumur sama.

"Maafkan saya, Raesha~sshi. Tapi keadaan anda belum ada kemajuan sama sekali," beliau terdiam sejenak. "Anda sudah meminum obat yang saya berikan bukan?"

Raesha mengangguk. "Ne, Uisa-nim. Saya sudah meminum semuanya sampai bosan." Yeoja itu nyengir.

Uisa menuliskan sesuatu di kertas, lalu menyerahkannya pada Raesha. "Raesha~sshi bisa menebus obat ini di apotek. Obat ini berguna untuk membantu memperingan kerja jantung anda melemah."

Yeoja itu menghela napas.

"Apa boleh buat, kita harus bersabar menunggu jantung yang akan didonorkan, Raesha~sshi."

"Arraseoyo, Uisa-nim." Sahut Raesha. Ia menunduk. Mulutnya sedikit bergetar. "Apakah waktu saya sudah dekat?"

"Saya tidak berani memastikan hal tersebut. Tapi yang penting anda minum obat anda secara teratur. Siapa tahu keajaiban akan datang?"

Raesha menatap Uisa di hadapannya. Uisa itu tersenyum menyemangatinya, membuat Raesha ikut tersenyum. Ya, Uisa itu benar. Siapa tahu keajaiban akan datang? Ia percaya akan adanya keajaiban, dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun menelusuri koridor utama rumah sakit. Seulas senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya saat teringat sepupunya tadi. Betapa beruntungnya Donghae. Namja tampan itu mempunyai yeojachingu yang cantik, setia dan perhatian seperti Nam Minsu. Dalam hati ia sungguh iri.

Seandainya ia bisa memiliki Park Raesha…

Tapi senyum itu hilang tatkala ia melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan melawan arah di hadapannya. Yeoja itu menunduk. Namun Kyuhyun merasa familiar dengan rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna cokelat yang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Park Raesha?"

Seperti disengat listrik Raesha mendengar suara berat namun dalam itu. Reflek ia mendongak dan kedua bola matanya membesar saat mendapati tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun berada di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Apa jangan-jangan namja itu menguntitnya?

"A-hai,"

"Hai?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya heran. Dan ia makin heran saat bertemu dengan yeoja itu di tempat yang tidak biasanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit? Apa kau sakit?"

Raesha tersenyum salah tingkah. "Ani. Aku hanya.. menjenguk teman yang sedang sakit." Jawabnya gugup. Ia menjilat bibir, kebiasaannya ketika berbohong. Sepasang matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut.

"Bohong."

"Apa?"

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun yang juga menatap Raesha perlahan menyipit. Ia tahu, sangat tahu jika Raesha menjilat bibirnya maka yeoja itu sedang menutupi kebenaran alias berbohong, kebiasaan yeoja itu sedari kecil. "Ya. Kau bohong bukan?"

Tawa sumbang keluar dari mulut Raesha. Rasa kesal mulai nenguasai perasaannya. "Kenapa kau begitu mendesakku, Tuan Cho? Apapun urusanku, kau tidak berhak ikut campur.

"Tentu saja aku berhak!"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Bahkan kau adalah musuh terbesarku, jujur saja." Sanggah Raesha cepat. "Aku pergi dulu," Ia membungkuk sekilas, lalu melangkah pergi. Namun Kyuhyun segera mencekal tangannya sehingga yeoja itu batal melangkah lebih jauh. Sepasang hitam arangnya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menjadi namjachingu-mu"

"Apa?"

.

.

Raesha menatap Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata terbelalak. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yeoja itu mengeluh dalam hati. Kalau begini sih ia tidak perlu membeli obat untuk mempercepat kerja jantungnya, cukup berada di dekat namja itu setiap saat.

"Ne. Aku memang menyukaimu, Park Raesha. Saranghanda.." _Dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu_, tambah Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Seketika rona merah menjalari wajah Raesha. Yeoja itu menunduk. Perasaannya tidak karuan. Antara bahagia dan sedih. Sebenarnya ia ingin menerima, namun sekali lagi, keadaan membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia menarik napas, "Mianhamnida, Kyuhyun~sshi. Aku tidak bisa. Jeongmal mianhamnida."

Bagai keruntuhan atap, Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia kehilangan seluruh kata-kata yang ada di otaknya. Hatinya hancur seketika, seperti ditusuk oleh beribu pisau secara bersamaan. Sakit. Perih.

"Tapi.. kau.. aku.."

"Maafkan aku," Raesha membungkuk di hadapan namja itu. Yeoja itu melepas cekalan tangan Kyuhyun dan beranjak pergi dari hadapannya, tanpa ia tahu bahwa buliran air mata sudah menghiasi wajah Park Raesha.

Dua hati hancur dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

.

.

Hari itu telah datang. Hari dimana Seongguk Promnite akan dilaksanakan. Raesha menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin, lalu menghela napas. Sebuah gaun panjang berwarna biru safir melilit tubuhnya sedemikian rupa. Rambutnya yang panjang itu digelung ke atas, meninggalkan helaian rambut yang lebih pendek di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Simple. Namun terkesan anggun.

Yeoja itu memakai topeng berwarna silver yang hanya menutupi sekeliling matanya. Topeng yang berkilau jika tertimpa lampu karena adanya ukiran-ukiran indah yang dilukis menggunakan glitter hitam. Di tangannya sudah tergantung manis sebuah tas pesta berwarna senada dengan topengnya.

Setelah merasa siap, Raesha kembali menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak memintanya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah datang.

.

.

Sebuah mobil audi masuk ke dalam halaman luas Seongguk High School yang telah disulap menjadi tempat parkir khusus malam ini. Setelah memakirnya di tempat yang strategis, seorang namja keluar dari dalamnya. Sontak semua orang yang ada di parkiran itu menahan napas.

Betapa tampannya namja itu. Dengan pakaian formal yang membungkus tubuhnya—yaitu kemeja putih polos yang tertutupi sebuah jas hitam polos dan celana kain berwarna senada—ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk aula dimana Seongguk Promnite akan dilangsungkan.

Sampai di depan pintu masuk khusus namja—pintu masuk dipisah guna menghindari terjadinya perjanjian antara namja dan yeoja—ia memandang topeng merahnya sejenak. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia teringat akan seorang yeoja yang masih dicintainya. Hubungan mereka memburuk pasca pertemuan di rumah sakit kemarin.

Akankah yeoja itu menepati janjinya—datang ke acara promnite?

Cho Kyuhyun memakai topengnya, dan berjalan masuk dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

.

.

Seongguk Promnite telah sampai pada acara puncak, yaitu pesta dansa. MC memberikan waktu sepuluh detik kepada peserta untuk mencari pasangan. Karena tidak bisa melihat seluruh wajah para yeoja, kebanyakan para namja akan mencari dengan melihat gaun yang dipakai oleh yeoja. Tapi ada juga para yeoja yang mencari pasangannya.

"Waktu sepuluh detik itu dimulai dari.. sekarang!"

Kyuhyun berputar. Sepasang hitam arangnya memerhatikan sekeliling, berusaha mencari sosok Raesha. Otaknya berusaha mengingat dengan keras bagaimana bentuk fisik yeoja itu, dan senyum manisnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan ajakan dari beberapa yeoja yang sempat mendekatinya untuk berdansa.

Dan namja itu menemukannya. Berada di sekitar tempat dimana banyak makanan kecil disajikan. Ia tersenyum manis, membuat Kyuhyun yakin bahwa yeoja itulah yang dicarinya.

Dengan cepat, namja bermarga Cho itu berjalan dan menggenggam tangan yeoja itu, membuat sang pemilik tangan terkejut. Namun Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia berdeham sedikit.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Ia harus berusaha keras menahan keinginan untuk melonjak kesenangan saat melihat yeoja itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Sepasang mata yang berada di balik topeng silver itu ikut tersenyum. Eyesmile. Dan Kyuhyun tak meragukan sedikitpun bahwa yeoja ini adalah Park Raesha.

Mereka berdansa. Terlihat serasi diantara pasangan-pasangan yang lain. Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid yang menghadiri acara tersebut. Gerakan Kyuhyun yang kuat tapi anggun serta gerakan partnernya yang lembut tapi indah. Sebuah perbedaan yang semakin membuat mereka menonjol.

Kyuhyun melempar senyum manisnya. Ia begitu yakin bahwa sang pemilik tangan yang ia genggam saat ini adalah yeoja yang dicintainya. Sepasang hitam arang itu berkilat senang saat melihat yeoja di hadapannya membalas senyumnya. Langkah kaki mereka begitu mantap, seakan sudah disusun sebelumnya.

Tanpa diduga, partner dansa Kyuhyun itu jatuh terduduk. Tangan namja itu yang masih menggenggam tangan sang yeoja membuat ia bisa menahannya agar tidak jatuh membentur lantai dengan keras.

Sorakan mendadak lenyap.

"Gwaenchana?"

Anak bungsu keluarga Cho itu meraih dagu yeoja di hadapannya. Dan tersentak saat mendapati bahwa kedua mata itu balas menatapnya dengan sendu. Bibirnya putih pucat. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram dada kanannya dengan erat, seakan-akan merasakan sakit disana.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa." Jawab yeoja itu dengan susah payah.

Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya. Ratusan pasang mata balas menatapnya dengan pandangan beragam. Namja itu menggeram kesal. Ia bangkit dan menggendong yeoja itu menuju taman belakang Seongguk High School karena sepertinya ia tidak bisa berjalan.

Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun mendudukkannya di atas sebuah bangku taman. Namja itu memandangnya tajam. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Young Lady?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar jelas.

Yeoja itu terdiam. Nafasnya masih tidak beraturan. Ia meringis sebentar sebelum membuka topeng peraknya dengan perlahan. "Gomawo," Ujarnya dengan lirih. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan suara yang terdengar dipaksakan.

"Park Raesha.." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Raesha dan menggenggamnya. Tangan itu dingin, padahal musim semi sedang berada di puncaknya dan harusnya udara terasa sangat panas. Namja itu mengusap keringat yeoja dihadapannya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Katakan padaku,"

Raesha menggeleng. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dikatupkannya bibir dengan rapat, karena ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kondisinya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun~sshi. Sebaiknya kau tidak meng―"

Namja bermarga Cho itu langsung menangkap tubuh Raesha yang limbung sebelum menyentuh tanah. Tangannya yang gemetar berusaha membangunkan yeoja yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba pingsan itu dengan menepuk pipinya berkali-kali. Namun ia tetap bergeming.

Dengan rasa kalut yang menyelimuti hatinya, Kyuhyun kembali menggendong Raesha menuju mobilnya. Saat ini hal pertama yang ingin dilakukannya adalah, membawa yeoja itu secepatnya ke rumah sakit. Karena sepertinya Park Raesha lebih dari sekedar pingsan.

.

.

Perlahan, mata yang selama 24 jam terakhir tertutup rapat itu kini terbuka. Sepasang almond itu mengerjap berkali-kali dan melihat sekelilingnya. Buram dan… putih. Sekelilingnya terlihat putih. Lambat laun, terlihat ada banyak peralatan medis yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Dan seorang namja yang tertidur di samping ranjangnya.

Ia terbelalak. Ditatapnya sekali lagi namja berambut cokelat ikal itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya ia sangat mengenal namja yang juga berkulit putih itu. Sangat familiar. Seperti.. namja yang akhir-akhir ini bersamanya. Namja yang juga berhasil mencuri hatinya dalam sekejap.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja itu sedang tertidur sepertinya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat dan pundaknya naik turun dengan stabil. Wajah tampannya terlihat polos, menyiratkan sedikit rasa sedih di sana.

Raesha tersenyum pahit. Ia dapat mengingat apa yang bisa membuatnya terbaring disini. Rasa sakit itu. Penyakitnya kambuh lagi pada malam promnite yang lalu. Sebelum berangkat ia memang belum meminum obatnya. Obatnya sudah habis dan yeoja itu belum menyempatkan diri untuk membeli.

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata itu terbuka pelan, membuat Raesha membeku dan tidak sempat untuk mengarang alasan mengapa ia bisa di rawat inap disini. Kedua almond-nya balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan takut dan.. maaf.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah. Aku nyaris gila melihatmu tidak sadarkan diri selama ini."

APA?

Raesha mengerjap. Kyuhyun tidak marah padanya? Bukankah.. ia telah mengecewakan namja itu? Atau.. Kyuhyun sudah tahu semuanya?

"Aku―"

"Uisa bilang, kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak dan harus sering beristirahat. Penyakitmu kambuh lagi, kata beliau. Harus dirawat secara intensif."

Kyuhyun menatap Raesha dengan tajam. Suara namja itu sedikit bergetar. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, Park Raesha? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mengidap penyakit lemah jantung yang sudah mencapai tahap kronis?"

Yeoja itu memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang mampu menghujam hatinya. Raesha mencoba mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menangis, setidaknya tidak dihadapan Kyuhyun. "Itulah alasanku, Cho Kyuhyun. Itulah alasanku saat menolakmu beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Bodoh!"

"Apa?"

"Kau bodoh!' desis Kyuhyun marah. Namun kedua matanya menyendu. "Hanya karena ini kau menolakku? Aku tidak menyangka otakmu sebodoh ini, Raesha~ya. Pikiranmu sungguh dangkal." Cemoohnya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dariku, Cho Kyuhyun~_sshi_ !" balas Raesha dengan tajam.

"Tidak ada yang sebaik dirimu."

Raesha terdiam. Berbagai perasaan bercampur-baur, menjadi sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Ia menunduk dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir keluar dari matanya. Kenapa? Kenapa Kyuhyun terus bersikeras mencintainya? Padahal namja itu sudah tahu apa yang membuatnya menolak Kyuhyun. Apa karena kasihan?

"Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku, Kyuhyun~sshi? Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin terus bersamaku? Apa kau kasihan padaku? Jika iya, pergi jauh dariku. Karena aku―"

"Astaga, bukan karena itu!" Sela Kyuhyun cepat sambil mengibaskan tangan. Tidak, ia mencintai Raesha bukan karena kasihan, sungguh! Ia mencintai yeoja itu karena..

Kyuhyun meraih tangan kiri Raesha yang tidak diinfus. Digenggamnya tangan yang terasa dingin itu, berharap dapat menyalurkan sebagian rasa hangat yang ada di tubuhnya. "Tatap aku, Park Raesha."

Perlahan, Raesha mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Almond bertemu hitam arang. Dan jantungnya mendadak berdebar keras saat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat mampu menembus jauh ke dalam matanya. Pikirannya. Perasaannya.

Sial. Kenapa rasa cinta ini semakin dalam?

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang aku?"

Raesha mengernyit. Namun ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. "Kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Cho, pewaris tunggal Cho Corporation, kau mempunyai seorang noona, kau usil, pintar, tam―jelek maksudku, ehm.. kau juga―"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku jika aku memanggilmu dengan nama… Raennie."

Raesha terbelalak. Ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan tubuhnya membeku seketika. Tangannya yang berada di dalam genggaman Kyuhyun gemetar dan berkeringat, menandakan bahwa ia dalam keadaan shock. Perasaan bingung dan haru menyelimuti dirinya. Sungguh, saat ini ia membutuhkan apapun untuk memberinya nafas buatan, karena sepertinya ia kehabisan oksigen.

Raennie.. nama itu. Tidak ada yang memanggilnya Raennie selain kedua orangtua-nya dan satu orang yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya. Bahkan hingga saat ini. Orang yang pernah ditinggalkannya begitu saja tanpa berpamitan. Orang yang dapat membangkitkan semangatnya hanya dengan tersenyum. Orang itu.. cinta pertamanya.

Seorang namja. Berambut ikal cokelat dan bermata tajam, mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Dan yeoja itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Cho Kyuhyun di depannya adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang _itu._

Cho Kyuhyun yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Cho Kyuhyun yang menemani harinya selama tujuh tahun di dalam kehidupannya, Cho Kyuhyun yang.. dicintainya.

"Kyu-Kyunnie?"

"Itu aku,"

Setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja, mengalir di pipi Raesha yang pucat. Tangan kanannya yang tertancap jarum infus terangkat, menutupi mulutnya, berusaha meredam isak tangisnya. Sepasang matanya yang tertutup air mata itu mengaburkan pandangannya, membuat yeoja itu mengusapnya dengan kasar dan kembali mendapati Kyuhyun di hadapan.

Kyuhyun, dengan wajah pucat dan air mata yang juga mengalir di pipinya.

Demi Tuhan, benarkah dia Kyunnie? Benarkah dia namja yang dicari setengah mati oleh Raesha hingga jatuh sakit? Benarkah ia namja yang menjadi cinta pertamanya? Benarkah ia namja yang sampai sekarang pun masih dicintainya?

"Kyunnie!"

Raesha menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli dengan jarum infusnya yang bisa saja terlepas, tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah, tidak peduli dengan larangan uisa untuk tidak banyak bergerak. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah ketenangan dan keyakinan, yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Ia menangis sesenggukan. Ia menumpahkan segala perasaannya melalui tangis itu, dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya. Rindu, kesal, senang, terharu, semua berbaur menjadi satu, menjadi sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Raennie.. aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Raesha tetap terisak di pundak Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menjawab pernyataannya, namun namja itu yakin Raesha merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Aku nyaris gila saat itu, kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, tanpa berpamitan sepatah katapun denganku. Aku mencarimu kesana-kemari, berharap dengan begitu aku menemukanmu dan kita kembali bermain bersama."

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Ia membelai rambut cokelat Raesha yang tertidur pulas. Yeoja itu tertidur akibat obat-obatan yang diminumnya mengandung obat tidur dengan dosis tinggi, supaya Raesha bisa sedikit tenang dan tidak merasakan nyeri lagi di jantungnya.

"Kau adalah cinta pertamaku, Park Raesha. Kita tinggal di Nowon sejak lahir dan hidup bersama dengan rumah berdampingan. Bahkan orang tua kita sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan kita saat itu―kau harus tau betapa senangnya aku. Tapi saat orangtuamu mendadak dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul, rasa senang itu hilang sudah."

Kyuhyun meneteskan air mata.

"Apa gunanya hidupku tanpamu, huh? Kau tahu, aku marah saat mendapatimu tidak ada di rumah pagi itu. Aku marah saat tidak bisa menemukanmu. Aku marah saat tidak bisa melihat wajahmu lagi. Aku bahkan nyaris menabrakkan diri pada sebuah truk yang tengah melaju kencang. Tapi aku sadar, dan aku yakin, aku pasti akan bertemu kembali denganmu.

"Sampai akhirnya, pada hari dimana kau menantangku untuk duel matematika itu datang. Hari dimana aku menemukanmu kembali. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan mata almond-mu yang indah, Park Raesha. Saat itu aku begitu yakin bahwa kau adalah yeoja yang menjadi cinta pertamaku.

"Aku bersikap dingin padamu, eh? Itu untuk menutupi perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku takut saat kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, kau pergi dariku."

Namja bermarga Cho itu menunduk dalam. Air matanya bergulir di pipi, tanpa berusaha untuk menghapusnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Raesha yang terkulai lemah. "Aku tidak peduli kau menderita penyakit separah apapun. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah bisa bersamamu, berada di sampingmu, menemanimu, memelukmu, hingga pada saatnya kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama…"

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Kyuhyun berada di rumah sakit. Ia sedang duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di depan ruang ICU tempat dimana Raesha tidak sadarkan diri. Ya, Raesha tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari akibat sistem kerja jantungnya yang semakin bermasalah. Sudah dua hari ini pula Kyuhyun menginap di rumah sakit, dan hanya pulang jika benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu.

Ia tidak akan pulang sebelum orangtua yeoja itu datang dari Perancis.

Belum pernah namja itu menjadi semelankolis seperti ini. Bahkan menangis pun nyaris tidak pernah, mungkin pada saat Raesha meninggalkannya beberapa tahun silam. Kyuhyun yakin kejadian itu adalah kejadian terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

"Raennie!"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Matanya menangkap sosok lelaki dan perempuan paruh baya yang sedang berlari di koridor rumah sakit tempat dirawatnya Raesha. Namja itu menyipit, merasa familiar dengan wajah mereka. Dan tidak perlu disadarkan dua kali untuk mengenali bahwa mereka adalah kedua orang tua Raesha.

"Ahjumma.. Ahjusshi?"

Sepasang suami-istri itu menoleh. Dan mata almond milik Mrs. Park melebar saat balas menatap hitam arang di sebelahnya. "Kyunnie?"

Namja itu bangkit. Ia tersenyum canggung. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan kedua orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai orang tua-nya sendiri itu dalam keadaan seperti ini? Apa mereka tahu bahwa sudah dua hari ini anak perempuan semata wayangnya tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari penuh?

"Astaga, Kyunnie~ya! Kau sudah besar, nak.."

Mrs. Park menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Beliau dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh yang dipeluknya itu bergetar menahan tangis. Kyuhyun dan Ahra―noona Kyuhyun sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabar keluargamu?" tanya Mr. Park begitu istrinya melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun duduk dan mengajak namja itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Appa dan Eomma baik-baik saja, Ahjusshi. Mereka sedang berada di Amerika. Sedangkan Ahra Noona ada di Australia untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya disana."

Mrs. Park mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Namun sepasang mata yang diwariskannya kepada Raesha menatap ruang ICU dengan cemas. "Bagaimana keadaan Raennie? Apa yang dikatakan uisa padamu, Kyunnie?"

"Mianhae, Ahjumma. Uisa bilang sistem kerja jantung Raesha semakin buruk. Bahkan saat ini, untuk bertahan hidup saja ia membutuhkan alat pemompa jantung." Kyuhyun tersenyum muram. "Harus segera dilakukan transplantasi jantung, secepatnya. Karena jika tidak nyawanya bisa tidak tertolong."

Park Haneul―Eomma Raesha menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Perlahan buliran kristal turun di pipinya, membuat Kyuhyun seketika memalingkan wajah. Sakit rasanya, melihat seorang wanita paruh baya menangis di hadapanmu, dan kau hanya diam tanpa bisa melakukan pertolongan apapun.

"Eottokhae? Eottokhae, Jungwoon~ah?" bisiknya saat berada di dalam pelukan Mr. Park.

"Apakah Uisa tidak mempunyai jantung untuk Raennie, Kyuhyun~ah?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap lantai putih bersih di bawahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Pertanyaan tersebut berputar di otaknya berulang kali. Ia tidak mau melihat Raesha dan kedua orang tua-nya seperti ini. Ini sama saja dengan melihat semua anggota keluarganya menangis bersama.

Apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Namja itu terpekur.

_Apakah Uisa tidak mempunyai jantung untuk Raennie, Kyuhyun~ah?_

.

.

Matahari sudah nampak beranjak dari peraduannya. Beberapa menit lagi langit gelap akan menyelimuti kota Seoul. Angin semilir bertiup, sedikit menerbangkan rambut ikal berwarna cokelat gelap milik Kyuhyun. Namja itu tampak berdiri di samping Han River atau Sungai Han. Matanya yang menatap aliran air itu terlihat kosong. Perasaannya campur aduk. Berbagai pertanyaan maupun pernyataan berseliweran di dalam otaknya.

Benarkah ini yang harus dilakukannya? Ia tidak merasa keberatan, sungguh. Hanya saja.. bagaimana dengan kedua orangtua-nya? Bagaimana dengan Noona-nya yang sangat disayanginya? Apa ia tega meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Keputusan ini sudah bulat. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga keluarganya mengerti.

.

.

"Siapkan operasi transplantasi jantung untuk Nona Park Raesha segera! Donor jantung telah ditemukan!"

Jung Uisa tampak berlarian di koridor tempat Raesha dirawat. Jubah putih yang dipakainya tampak berkibar. Dengan cepat namun tenang Beliau mendorong ranjang Raesha dibantu oleh beberapa perawat. Bibirnya yang ditutupi oleh masker itu tersenyum haru saat menatap yeoja yang terbaring dengan wajah pucat dihadapannya.

"Akhirnya, nak.. semoga tubuhmu mau menerima jantung baru ini,"

.

.

**_Dua hari kemudian,_**

Sebuah pemakaman yang biasanya terlihat sepi itu kali ini tampak ramai. Banyak orang berbaju hitam yang berlalu lalang, sambil menyeka air mata dengan tissue. Suasana duka terasa sangat kental. Langit kota Seoul mendadak mendung, seolah ikut berduka atas kepergian dua orang secara bersamaan, hari ini.

Mr. dan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa anak semata wayangnya akan pergi mendahului mereka. Park Haneul menangis tersedu, sembari mengusap nisan marmer dingin yang berukiran nama anaknya, Park Raesha. Sedangkan Mr. Park hanya mampu diam terpekur sambil memeluk istrinya yang sangat terpukul.

Sedangkan makam disebelahnya, juga sedang dikerubuti banyak orang. Tiga orang berlutut di depan nisan yang bertuliskan nama putra bungsu mereka, Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Yeonghwan, Cho Hana, dan Cho Ahra menangis bersama. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka akan kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya secepat ini.

Raesha meninggal, akibat tubuhnya menolak jantung baru yang hanya berdetak selama lima belas menit di dalam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun meninggal, akibat jantungnya ia berikan kepada Raesha.

Dan Cho Kyuhyun dimakamkan tepat di sebelah makam Park Raesha

**_Kadangkala perngorbanan memang harus dilakukan jika kau ingin melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia. terbukti bahwa dengan memberikan jantungku, yeoja yang kucintai bisa berbahagia disini, bersamaku. Untuk selamanya._**

**- Cho Kyuhyun.**

―FIN.


End file.
